Letter
by Noiseee
Summary: *参本稿子解禁 国设USUK，二战


*史密斯先生的第五十封信

你微微地笑着，不同我说什么话。而我觉得，为了这个，我已等待得很久了。

——泰戈尔《飞鸟集》

大西洋的海平静沉寂，接连深冬里不散的寒气，将远方遥不可见的天际线吞噬一尽。海上漂浮的轮胎无声地诉说着纽约港里上演的故事，而纵向相距五十米的高空之上，沙哑慵懒的嗓音正歌颂着照亮黑夜的雄雄大火*。古老醇酒在舌尖上绽放崭新的滋味，而新生都市于夜色中闪烁如一光芒。

*代指自由女神像，源于爱玛·拉扎露丝的十四行诗《新巨人》

加拿大是昨天夜里才抵达美国。如果可以，他当然希望不要浪费一分一秒，尽快冲过尼亚加拉瀑布，去迎接东海岸的繁华。然而，可用的飞机已拥抱战火吞并的天空，载着年轻男孩们远赴大西洋的彼岸，用刀与枪撬开法西斯紧咬欧洲命脉的丑陋大嘴——这是光荣而正确的选择，加拿大无悔于此，尽管作为代价，贵为国家意识体的他就连前往邻国也实属不易。

远跨重难、放下工作，加拿大定然不会因为一杯廉价的兑水威士忌而现身异域酒吧，能换来这般关切待遇的，只有昨夜凌晨所发生的一切，还有脚下这块土地的意识体——美利坚合众国。

"于是说兄弟，你真的没什么吗，你知道的，我是说，在经历昨晚那件事后，你的身体怎么样……"

"如果除去偷吃几桶冰淇淋攒存的超额热量，英雄我可谓是状态绝佳，要不是因为上司不允许，也许我还能去百老汇当个男主角赚点外快玩玩。"

承接吧台散下的昏暗灯光，身旁的美国男孩侧身否决，朦胧间投落唇角笑意。相较于邻国兄弟的紧张关切，年轻的国家却看似不为所动，坐在吧台一侧，他俯视五十米高空外的幽暗海景，旁若无事地哼唱上世纪五十年代所盛行的戏剧歌谣，偶尔咬着价值五十刀的钢笔在几张摊开的纸上胡乱挥写，仿佛太平洋上所发生的变故只是一场噩梦。

可这显然不可能。

日本的野心已然袒露，法西斯丑陋的本貌利爪终究划破谦虚的假象皮囊。一百八十三架飞机穿云破雾，用炮火与哭嚎，撕裂了夏威夷的安宁。接二连三的偷袭火力，似由天际铺撒而至的巨幕，彻夜地笼罩珍珠港的上空。硝烟化作火海中不死的飞虫，生命与荣誉却成为了碾碎在重弹之下的残骸。赤色的鲜血涂抹了甲板上的锈迹，曾锁住东方岛国的黑色黄金*掐住了自由海水的咽喉。"虎！虎！虎"的讯息是他们偷袭成功的庆祝狂喜，而照亮太平洋的火光，无声地向世界展露绝望。太平洋上最闪耀的珍珠覆满硝烟炮火，彼岸国家的中立立场，此刻也终究为贪婪的战争巨蟒一口咽下。

*代指石油。1941年起，为了给日军一点警戒，美国冻结了对日的贸易，其中重要的是高辛烷石油。

美国不可能无动于衷。如果置于战争初期，几乎所有美国人都决心保持中立，但在听闻希特勒在欧洲战场上出乎意料的胜利、法国的沦陷、前不久伦敦接连的空袭轰炸，几乎所有美国人都嗅到猛兽逼近的危险，更别说作为国家意识体的美国——谁也说不准那群疯子会不会越过大西洋来到北美，但显然，战火已沿太平洋悄然蔓延。

"老兄，我认真的。"直视美国的双眸，加拿大认真追问。战火四溢，他没有什么心情像现在这样安稳地坐在酒吧里套话，他迫切地需要了解美国的现状，这不仅仅是出于两人的兄弟关系，更会直接地影响到世界的格局——要知道，日本这一炮打入的不仅仅是一个海军舰队基地，还是世界强国的领地。"你到底怎么样。"

"在回答这个问题前，兄弟，你听说过史密斯先生吗，一位住在长岛一侧的生意人。他有着数不胜数的财富，过着比你们的英女王还要舒服的生活，还有着绝佳的运气，好家伙，凭着这点东西，他可曾一举吞下大半个华尔街。只要他愿意，整个东海岸都能为他亮起。"

"我可没有听过什么史密斯先生，而且现在的局势也不是坐在这里八卦某位名门富家子弟生活的时候！美利坚合众国你知不知道你现在的情况到底有多危急。"

"我知道，兄弟，我当然知道，这可是我的身体、我的人民、我的荣誉，我怎么可能不知道！"昏暗的灯光下，加拿大第一次见到这样的美国——昔日灿烂夺目的深金色碎发此刻宛如深冬里枯萎的杂乱野麦，脸与唇更是如灰苍白。他攥紧酒杯，暴起的青筋里尽显内心的挣扎，而蔚蓝的双眸里却藏着不变的坚毅烈火——他站在自己的兄弟面前，凭借言语里的坚持，强做镇定地重复无缘由的问句。

"加拿大，你听说过史密斯先生吗？"

"一个杰出的商人、花花公子、黑道老大、冒险家？"

"如果他当年多借几百万顺便美化一下跑路的经历，也许后两个身份也会刻在墓碑上，什么'尊敬的史密斯先生，华尔街的成功生意人，无数美人的梦中情人，既敢在鳄鱼嘴里打鼓又敢在黑帮刀尖上跳舞的王者'，这还挺有意思的。"他放声大笑，夸张的笑声里满是空洞与寂寥。末了，他转身凝视窗外翻滚的海浪，缓缓地敛起虚假的笑意，深咽一口浊酒，卸了最后的伪装。

"不过是一个傻子罢了。"

"谁也不知道他的姓氏是什么，就像谁都不知道他来自哪里，加利福利亚、阿拉斯加、佛罗里达，游记里纂写的全美五十个州似乎都是他的家。不过我更相信他来自詹姆士镇——的确，整个美国都有为他敞开的房门，但唯有乞沙比克沙滩外的大门终年锁起，他重视这个东部小镇，就像护着珍宝一样。"

你不也是吗。借酒相伴，加拿大将这一句未组成音节的话语咽入喉间。也许美国记不清宽阔版图上的一点一画，但他的脑海里定刻下詹姆士镇海滩别墅的一砖一瓦。那是他的起源，也是遇见那个人的地方。

"影响史密斯先生一生的有三样东西，"年轻的国家仰起头来，掰着手指，昏醉缓慢地一一细数。"用友情包装的一束勿忘我，刻在血脉里的亲情，还有装点在醇酒中的……"

"爱情？"

"嘿兄弟你真在行。"拍了拍与自己神似的胞兄肩膀，美国满脸戏谑玩笑之意。"蓝色的友情之花惊艳美丽，可定会有凋谢腐朽的一天；流淌在血脉里的亲情自然不变，但在利益和立场面前，这点与生俱来的坚定就像是薄冰那样脆弱，轻轻一压就化为乌有。至于爱情……"

"至少能辣一下舌头。"

"对，确实有够辣的。金发碧眼，举止优雅，还有一口漂亮的英腔，无意偶遇的美人很快就从乞沙比克沙滩旁的草坪走向内史密斯先生的脑海心中。一见钟情，有够烂俗。"

"就像英国先生一样。"大西洋上的坚冰曾让彼岸相隔的两人成为了连名字都不得一提的存在，但加拿大同样也深知，在一纸纸《驱逐舰与基地协议》和《大西洋宪章》协约下，他们的关系也正在解冻融化。

"没错，就像他一样。"杯中的酒没了，美国站起来来举手示意。不知是不是加拿大的错觉，一瞬间他竟发现，加利福利亚的骄阳也会有阴霾拂面的苦笑时刻。舌尖舔了舔干燥的唇瓣，呓语般地念出了生涩但熟悉的单词。"英国。"

"他们在一起了吗？"

"当然。亲了，碰了，也做了。爱情是混有酒精的毒药，不痛不痒还格外醉人，在情人的舌头和蜜处，足以剥夺作为独立思考个体的身份和资格。大西洋的暖流不仅带来了英国绅士、盛夏深夜的热吻、牛棚里的激烈性爱，还塞满真心悸动。"

"就像柠檬糖一样的青涩少年恋情。"

"很生动的比喻。不过甜美的糖果会有融化的一日。每一个爱情故事都会有一个反派，只不过在史密斯先生的故事里，他的反派只是根深蒂固的立场问题。他们在詹姆士镇的草坪上相爱，但又在约克镇的雨夜里分道扬镳。写在沙滩上的许诺脆弱得可怕，幽会的玫瑰早已烂在暴雨的泥泞。"

"史密斯先生不会就此罢休，他咒骂曾经的美好，嘲笑过去的关系，这在发现几年前的情书后愈发强烈。史密斯先生的口袋塞得下数不清的钱、人心、甚至背叛，可他唯独容不了大洋彼岸的故人，也许因为昔日的幸福刺疼了他坦然的双手。他决定反击，借用曾经最熟悉的方式，只可惜甜蜜的维系不再封存于信件，越过大西洋的只剩下恶意夸耀。这确实很幼稚很无聊，史密斯先生甚至连对方收到信都说不清，可他却乐此不疲，直到……"

"战争的到来。"

"战争，对，就是该死的战争，一场沾满鲜血与欲望的肮脏游戏！当史密斯先生在报纸上看到这条消息时，第一反应竟是爬到餐桌上激动跳舞。他是商人，没有哪个时期能比现在更能赚取钱财，别说军火，就连普通的生活补给品，对于大洋彼岸的战场而言都是昂贵的奢侈品。战争固然可怕，但对于大洋彼岸严守中立的国家而言，这只不过是一个印在报纸上的符号。商人史密斯先生捉紧这个千载难逢的时间点，狡猾地挤入法律的空隙，让数不尽的钱财成为了铸就成功的基石。这笔钱远超出史密斯先生的预料，哪怕经历绝望的大萧条时期后，他也过得相当滋润。天真的史密斯先生度过了辉煌舒适的二十七年，在那一封封寄给旧情人的信里也塞满了虚伪与夸耀。"

"性格恶劣。"加拿大搅动杯底里所剩无几的碎冰，无奈地低声暗骂。他内心抗拒沾满鲜血的权力与财富，但事实上，谁都知道自己手中所攥住的一切，又有多少是干净无争。

"大西洋实在是太宽了，阻断了两人的联系，即便这一向都只是史密斯先生的单方面行为。军官、商人、间谍，他打听到无数有关于那个人的身份消息，丰富得差不多能编写二十世纪的职业大全。虽然说法多样，但史密斯先生相信，那个人不会离开英国半步，哪怕被空袭炸得粉碎，自己骨头都不知道断了多少根，他都不愿意离开那里半步。他属于那个国家，国家的尊严与骄傲是他的一切。他宁愿抱着国家的焦土而死。这确实很高尚，但又有谁记得他，该死，别说记在史册上，他连让被普通百姓记住名字的权力都没有！"

美国突然站起，状态变化的迅疾带动使杯中伏特加也不由翻倒倾洒，在原木色的吧台上缓慢地淌落浓浆。他的衣袖沾上酒液与墨水，湛蓝和琥珀色交融着渗入深处。但年轻的国家并不在意，他望着自己的兄长、邻国的意识体，用食指用力地指着自己的左胸，扯着沙哑的嗓音撕声控诉。

"加拿大，你知道被一口气碾碎整块胸骨的感觉吗。那就像是有人用刀子野蛮地割开胸膛，拿巨斧砸碎胸骨，再凭借刁钻的角度、用所剩的碎片扎着柔软脆弱的心脏。像这样，一遍遍地蹂躏你，把痛苦拉扯持续到难以想象的长度与地步！史密斯先生只在昨夜的凌晨品尝到尊严践踏的撕心痛楚，可那个人早在1940年9月7日就经历了这一切，而还该死地持续了四百多个昼夜！"

没有人能撑得过过百次撕心折磨，正如没有人能那么凑巧地高度还原了美利坚的历史。詹姆士镇的相遇独属于北美大陆的觉醒时刻，约克镇的暴雨宣告美国的诞生。史密斯先生的身份与故事加拿大已明了于心，他知道沉默对于美国而言是最沉重的负担，但不知为何却迟迟地无法吐出一句言语。

"我有着广阔的版图，年轻的生命，坐拥整整五十个州，但远离本土第五十个州的军事基地被轰炸时，我遭受了撕心裂肺的剧痛。而他，英国，骄傲又愚笨，伦敦、伯明翰、甚至大半个大不列颠群岛本土都成为纳粹炮火下的废墟，他的心脏与身体不知道遭受了多少次折磨和毁灭，泰晤士河为鲜血染红，伦敦桥迎来歌谣中的崩塌，由于一只老鼠，整个英国的山河都在经受着折磨*！即便如此，那个倔强固执的老头，宁愿用泥土填满空洞的心脏，也不愿意离开英国半步。"

*源于丘吉尔的科学顾问彻韦尔男爵对伦敦大轰炸的批评，其中老鼠代指V1导弹。

美国跌坐在高脚椅上，昏暗的灯光模糊了他的神色。背向幽暗的海面，他显得是多么无力，几度探去的手，仍无法将暂且消愁的美酒握在手心——从百年前的那个雨夜开始到现在，仍是如此。他依然是美国，强盛的世界新生力量，但同时，他也是史密斯先生，一个无数次想要逃离过去恋情但又无数次为之甘愿堕入爱海的蠢货。

"大西洋实在是太宽了，宽敞得就连身为美利坚合众国的我也没办法越过。即便我只想亲临伦敦去倾听一个对手帝国的衰亡，然后恶狠狠地嘲笑坐在废墟里的落魄绅士，接着，我或许会靠近他，给他一个拥抱、亲吻、还有一句迟到了百年的告白。"

大门一侧，不知名的少年冲破了大门，接连而生的翻找声砸碎了酒吧的宁静。名酒、香烟、或者是酒保藏在夹层的毒品，缓缓地出现在围观人们的谈笑中，也冲淡了他们的谈话。接连传至的调频声，混入毫无规律可循的杂响，让邻国头疼难耐。加拿大真想站起来用力按灭电源，该死，他也不考虑什么后果影响，在混乱的战争年代，谁知道自己下一秒会做些什么，规则早就被死在枪杆下，只剩本能在苟且生存。而就在这时，一道出乎意料的声音，越过时间与空间的限制，传到全美人民的耳侧。

"……昨天，1941年12月7日，将成为我国的国耻日。美利坚合众国遭到了日本帝国海、空军有预谋的突然袭击……我们将永远记住对我们这次袭击的性质。无论需要多长时间去击败这次预谋的侵略……大敌当前，我国人民、领土和利益正处于极度危险的状态，我们决不可稍有懈怠。我们相信我们的军队、我们的人民有无比坚定的决心，因此，胜利必定属于我们。愿上帝保佑我们。我要求国会宣布：由于日本在1941年12月7日星期日对我国无故进行卑鄙的袭击，美国同日本已经处于战争状态。"

"国耻，确实是国耻，被人背后捅刀还让他在自家门口防火，这对美利坚而言是天大的耻辱。"

美国探出手，这次他总算握住了酒杯。举杯示意，他看起来与场内呼喊的热血青年们没有多少区别——这并无意外，那是他的上司，他的国家，眼前的众生都是他的人民，他对一切都了如指掌。美国是一个优秀的商人，也是杰出的国家，他擅于从任何事件里提取可能的优势与利益，哪怕是战争，哪怕是失败。

"美国。"加拿大的声音在颤抖，不因恐惧与惊讶，而为被掌握在手的窒息感。眼前的人着实是他的弟弟，但同时他也是世上掌握一角的狡猾玩家。他必须需要确定美国的动作举措，这不仅出于关心，还是他的利益责任。"史密斯先生的故事结局是什么。"

"他写完第五十封信后就自杀了。对于一个连爱都不敢说、只敢用一封封根本寄不出去的信麻痹自己的傻子而言，这正是最合适的坟墓。"

面朝清晨的海潮，美国无声而笑，为故事画上一个滑稽的句号。昏暗的灯光拂过他的憔悴脸庞，亲吻着浪花的晨曦灼透了他的发丝。幽暗的海水正逐渐醒来，在清晨的海雾中朦胧不清，可藏在双眸里的蔚蓝已深邃坚定。他的脸色依旧是死灰似得苍白，但挂在唇角的笑容，却让加拿大看到了不可摧毁的自信还有不灭的坚定骄傲。

只要他愿意，整个东海岸都能为他亮起，而现在，世界即将迎来崭新的耀眼光芒。

堆满吧台的信纸只剩下最后两张，沿着未干的墨迹，加拿大清楚地看见两封投向同一个人、但内容大相径庭的信，准确来说，一封是逝去，而另一封则是新生。

【再见。——史密斯。】

【等我。——美利坚合众国。】

史密斯先生已经逝世，死在他遇见所爱的乞沙比克海滩旁草坪上，棺材里塞满了枯萎的勿忘我，永眠于浇洒甘甜威士忌的泥土之下，用一块长存的磐石记下了传奇浮夸的一生。

美国终究醒来，正面朝他最熟悉的大西洋。他像是回到过去，只身站在海边等待着往来的船只。可这一次，他不再是苦苦等待，他用第五十个州的偷袭毁灭，换来了日本送上门的绝佳参战理由。他写下史密斯先生的第五十封信作为遗书，但又以美国的身份重生。带着军火、战斗力、还有一句迟到的告白，他要在自由女神的祝福下，越过大西洋五个时区，到战火纷飞的欧洲，去参战，去维护权力与尊严，也去见那个人、史密斯先生的一生挚爱，他的英国。

美国不知道英国见到自己会是什么表情，但他很清楚地知道，重逢之时，他一定会笑着哭出来。

为苟且缅怀的过去，为勇敢追求的未来。

End.


End file.
